todo por ti
by nayle-uchiha
Summary: y Sakura con una tierna sonrisa alcanzo a decirle – todo es por ti.  Antes de  que sasuke atrapara nuevamente sus labios.


Hola pues aquí les dejo un song-fic , de una canción que me gusta mucho se llama todo por ti y es de paulina goto espero que les guste, la verdad me inspire en algo que a mi me paso lamentablemente mi historia no tiene un final feliz pero me gusto para hacer un sasusaku espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a **Masashi Kishimoto**., la historia si es mía

Bueno pues a leer

Todo por ti

_Muero por decirte_

_que ase tiempo_

_te volviste mi universo_

_y no se estar sin ti._

Sakura- sasuke no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde esa tarde en la que te conocí.

_**Flash Back**_

Una peli rosa se encuentra en el gym practicando kin boxin con su mejor amiga hinata.

Sakura- baya hina-chan no pensé que fueras tan ruda.

Hinata- pues claro saku-chan, ni yo me la creo pero es muy divertido (**la verdad que si es **

**divertido, sobre todo cuando te toca combate, es genial n.n)**

Sakura-si no tienes idea de cómo puedo des estresarme golpeando al costal.

**(en verdad es buena terapia si están enojadas con el novio, hermanas en fin con cualquier persona **

**existente en este mundo jaja solo imaginen que el costal es esa persona y verán que al terminar **

**se sienten mejor n.n bueno o al menos a mi me funciona. Bueno continuemos)**

Hinata y Sakura rieron alegremente, en eso entra un pelinegro, alto, ojos oscuros como la

misteriosa noche, cabello azabache un tanto despeinado dándole un toque rebelde y por que no

sexy **(obviamente )**

Hinata-he y ya viste al chico nuevo?

Sakura- n/n **(sonrojada) **cla-claro que si

En eso kakashi-sensei les pide a todos que se acerquen. Una ves todos comienza a hablar.

Kakashi- bien pues como se abran dado cuenta tenemos a un nuevo compañero ( **por dios quien **

**no se daría cuenta de el )**, el es sasuke uchiha

Sasuke- hmp , un placer conocerlos

Sakura - (así que se llama sasuke uchiha)

Kakashi- nee ya perdieron mucho tiempo vuelvan a lo que estaban asiendo.

**Fin** _**Flash Back**_

Sakura- desde entonces no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.

_Muero por decirte_

_Que respiro como_

_Sueño y asta_

_Existo siempre_

_Pensando en ti…_

Sasuke- sa-ku-ra, no se como decirte esto

Sakura- que pasa sasuke-kun

Sasuke- es que me gustas tanto Sakura oh por favor se mi novia Sakura

Sakura- claro que si sasuke-kun

Estaban por darse el beso de su vida cuando

Pipipipipipipipipi pupipipipipiipipipipipi

**(lo siento no hubo presupuesto para los efectos especiales u. u)**

Sakura- maldito despertador agrrrr justo cuando estábamos por besarnos

**(Pobre Sakura la entiendo, la verdad a mi también me paso igual u. u)**

_Pero tu no me ves Aunque llegue _

_A tropezar ante Tus pies_

_Y por culpa De mi timidez_

_No se como ser…._

Esa tarde en el gym solo se encontraban sasuke y Sakura .

Sasuke se encontraba acostado cómoda mente en una colchoneta mientras Sakura corría

alrededor del gym y cada que pasaba cerca de sasuke, su corazón se aceleraba mas, tanto que

temía que se saliese de su pecho o en el peor de los casos que sasuke lo escuchara, los nervios la

estaban matando así que no se fijo por donde iba y daba la casualidad de que había un pequeño

casi diminuto charco de agua asi que por asares del destino **(mas bien pensando en sasuke jeje ) **

resbalo y callo **( valla que esa caída si dolió, enserio ouch ).**

Sasuke estaba por ayudarle pero Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que se levanto y siguió corriendo

lamentándose por ser tan torpe- (que pena, va a pensar que soy una torpe, tonta que no se fija en 

nada, inner- si claro que lo eres ,eres una torpe tonta y no se fija en nada que no ves estaba por 

ayudarnos a pero no tenias que salir corriendo, huyendo como siempre Sakura- pero que querías 

que hiciera si me moría de los nervios. Inner- ya, ya déjalo acabamos de perder la oportunidad de 

nuestra vida pero ya que mas da… Sakura- ash ) no pudo terminar su tranquila, amable y pacifica

conversación con su queridísima inner ya que en ese momento llego hinata asi que desidio ir a

saludarla. –hinata-chan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que no venias.

Hinata un tanto nerviosa contesta. – jejeje lo siento saku-chan es que me quede dormida y pues se

me iso tarde pero dime ¿Qué paso mientras estaban sasuke y tu solitos por que lo estaban no ?

Sakura inmediatamente se puso tan o mas roja que un tomate.- 0/0 oh hinata no me lo

recuerdes en verdad soy una torpe enserio es que fue tan vergonzoso estaba tan nerviosa por estar

a solas con el y resbale con un charco de agua y caí, fue horrible .

Hinata un tanto preocupada y ala ves divertida le contesta a su amiga. –jeje y que paso ¿te ayudo

a levantarte ?

Sakura con una risa nerviosa – jejeje jejeje bueno no es que lo que pasa es que bueno como

explicarlo o si estaba ten nerviosa que me levante enseguida sin dejar que el lo hiciera jejeje n/n.

-hay Sakura que se va a hacer contigo, pero dime una cosa ¿ acaso te as enamorado del uchiha?

Tartamudeando y mas roja que un tomate Sakura se dispuso a contestar –si. C-creo que si, es que no pu -puedo de –dejar de pensar en el, de mirarlo ya ni siquiera logro dormir el simplemente esta en mi cabeza las 24 horas del dia , pero no se que hacer u. u

-deberías hablarle saku-chan

-ya lo se hinata pero….. es que no puedo en verdad cada que estoy cerca de el me vuelvo torpe incluso me olvido como respirar.

_Muero por decirte que te quiero_

_Que deseo el primer beso_

_Solamente de ti_

_Pero tu no me ves_

_Aunque llegue a tropezar ante tus pies _

Y por culpa de mi timidez no se como ser …

En ese momento hinata se fue al baño asi que Sakura nuevamente se quedo sola con sasuke ya que misteriosamente **( o por obra de la autora **) todos los demás habían desaparecido.

Sasuke con un lento pero sexy caminar se fue acercando a Sakura haciendo que el corazón de esta casi se saliera de su pecho , ya lo suficientemente cerca de ella comenzó a hablar .

-hola

-ho- ola respondió un poco torpe

-te encuentras bien

-(he ¿que si me encuentro bien? ¿Por qué preguntara?) ¿yo? Emmm.. púes si po- por que la pregunta

Sasuke respondió Con su típica sonrisa de medio lado – bueno es que la caída de ase rato si que debió doler ¿no?

-bu- bueno pues si un poco pero ya me encuentro mejor

-hmp pues me alegro , bueno nos vemos

En ese momento hinata se acerca para informarse de reciente situación y un tanto curiosa pregunta - ¿Qué paso? 'que te dijo?

No seas chismosa – le contesto entre risas y hinata siguiéndole el juego le dijo – hay si claro mira quien habla, pero bueno ya ándale dime que te dijo.

Así que resignada Sakura le contesto- bueno pues solo se acerco a preguntarme por la caída de ase rato me dijo que sin estaba bien , hay es tan lindo en serio hinata es que cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se pone loco, tal parece que quiere salirse de mi pecho he ir asta el, cada que lo escucho hablar me pierdo en su voz y cuando ríe , por dios cuando rie alegra mi mundo, sabes me gustaría saber que se siente estar entre sus brazos, besarlo, como desearía que el fuera mi primer beso.

…_. Los suspiros las miradas La melancolía_

_Todo es por ti, todo por ti_

_Mi silencios el insomnio y asta mi sonrisa_

_Todo es por ti todo por ti._

Mientras hinata y Sakura platicaban un pelinegro veía atentamente a una peli rosa tan concentrado estaba que no escucho lo que naruto le decía. – he y sasuke –baka te estoy ablando

-hmp dobe que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado **( si claro ¬¬)**

- si por supuesto viendo a Sakura chan , te gusta verdad?

Sasuke un poco sonrojado – eso a ti no te importa y si asi fuera que además no creo que yo le guste

Y naruto diciendo unas palabras muy sabias (**demasiado sabias para naruto)** – el que no arriesga no gana

Dejando a un pensativo sasuke – (el usuratonkashi tiene razón , hmp no por nada soy sasuke uchiha asi que hoy mismo se lo dire)

_Si tan solo te fijaras un minuto_

_Me verías muriendo por ti…_

_Los suspiros las miradas _

_La melancolía_

_Todo es por ti_

_Todo por ti_

Sakura ya estaba por irse cuando sasuke la detiene- Sakura tengo que hablar contigo

Que sucede sasuke- kun

Y así sin nada de tacto sasuke le suelta la pregunta del millón - ¿Qué sientes por mi, te

gusto?

Al escucharlo Sakura casi se queda sin aire pero aun tartamudeando logro contestar .

-0/0 emmm… bu- bueno yo…. Ammm.. yo por- por que la pregunta

- hmp , solo quiero saberlo

-(hay dios que le digo, inner- dile la verdad, esta es la oportunidad de nuestra vida Sakura- 

pero yo no,, no se inner- solo habla) bueno yo no….

Sasuke- bien

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Ok no te voy a molestar, si no te gusto no hay problema

Sakura sabiendo que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de su vida se armo de valor para

Confesarle sus sentimientos. –sasuke, la verdad es que tu, tu me gustas mucho, sabes los suspiros

las miradas la melancolía todo es por ti , pero si tu no sientes nada por mi no hay problema así

que… En ese momento fue silenciada por un beso que provoco una pequeña descarga en los

dos . al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Sakura con una tierna sonrisa alcanzo a decirle – todo es por ti. Antes de que sasuke atrapara nuevamente sus labios.

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado dejen review y díganme lo que opinan

Nos leemos


End file.
